Abuse from the unexpected
by IronManChic19
Summary: There are all the stories of Ally being abused by Lester, but what if its not him this time? What if its someone else-Someone unexpected? Will anyone be able to convince Ally to let them help, or will she keep all her secrets to herself until it's to late? Suck at summarys! Read to find out!
1. Finding out the secret

**-AUTHORS NOTE- **

**Hey so this is my first chapter of 'Abuse from the unexpected' this is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think of it! So anyway, I've read loads of fanfictions where its always Mr Dawson abusing Ally, so I've changed it this time its not Lester its ... I guess you'll have to read to find out! **

**I clearly own 'Austin and Ally' and that's why im writing fanfictions...*sarcasm* **

**So on with the show, just kidding! This isn't a show! Its a story so here's the first chapter of: **

Abuse from the unexpected

**Allys pov**

'Dear songbook,

Pain, that's the one word to describe my life right now, physical and emotional pain, why? You may ask. I'll tell you why, because of my best friend, no not Austin or Trish, because of Dez.

Around the others he is so joyful and carefree but when they're gone, its like he takes off a mask. A personality mask. He turns into a person that is cruel and very strong, he knocks me over with one punch!

I can't tell anybody about this obviously, that's why im talking to you, about the situation, again. The thing is Austin and Trish have started to notice that im constantly limping and that im not very close with Dez, they keep on insisting that I spend more time alone with him but whenever I do, I become a punching bag.

I wish I could tell them, in fact I wish I could tell anyone but I can't, if he finds out I will end up in greater pain than before, plus why would anyone believe me? Dez comes across so sweet and innocent, everyone would think I'm lying, even if I showed the scars and bruises they wouldn't believe me.

I know they wouldn't that's why im keeping it to myself. I'll find a way to get away from him but i may have to bare with the pain for a while longer. Oh no! I've got to go someone is coming!

Love Ally X'

I close the book just as the blonde comes bounding in through the doorway

"Hey Ally!"

He sings before coming up to me and giving me a bone-crushing hug. This would normally be painful but right now its unreal, it feels like i have a burning rod piercing into my skin and burning my insides to ash.

The tears start to overwhelm and fall from my hazel eyes just as Austin pulls away, i try to wipe them away but he catches my arm before I can

"Ally? What's wrong?"

He asks fear striking his voice

"N-nothing"

I stutter in a low voice hiding my face with a curtain of hair

"But can you please let go of my arm?"

I continued, trying to make it look like it was uncomfortable when in fact it was all cut and swollen there from where Dez had threw me into the tubas.

He starts to release my arm, that is until he grabs it again and starts to drag my red cotton cardigan sleeve up my arm. I scrunch my eyes closed, not wanting to see the damage from earlier today.

"Ally"

Austin started his voice cracking, i slowly opened my eyes but looked at him i didn't want to see the gashes in my arm as i would end up throwing up or something.

"Why do you have cuts all up your arm, and why are they swollen?"

he continued, tears welling in his eyes, Austin never cries, not about anything, so for him to be on the verge of tears the cuts have to be pretty bad

"I-I tripped"

I lie unconvincingly, before i reach up to my hair with my hand that wasn't being held by Austins grip, tugged on a piece of hair and started to move it towards my mouth.

Austins other hand clasped around my hand holding the hair and dragged it away.

"This couldn't of happened just from tripping over, now please Ally, tell me the truth"

he said, sadness filling his eyes

"I can't"

I whimpered tears falling down my cheeks, for that one moment I forgot about the pain I was in, and all I could think about is me lying to Austin, I never lied to him. That was one going I promised myself I would never do, and now look. I'm lying to him straight through my teeth.

"Ally you face!"

Austin gasped, I automatically pulled my good hand out of his grip and put it over my face, my tears must of made some of my foundation fade.

I found myself crying harder now, I wish I could just run away but I can't, Austin has a tight grip on my arm, but not too tight. Which I appreciate, but right now all I want is to get away, away from Austin, Dez and the pain. I decide to act like I don't know what he's talking about, so I quickly blurt out

"What about my face? It looks the same as it usually does, there is nothing different about it"

I slowly look down averting my gaze to the floor. Where Austin won't be able to see the bruises.

"No its not, it's covered in bruises! Stop lying to me Ally and just tell me the truth! That's all I want to know and if you don't, then, then I will do two awful things, I will tell Trish about it all and I will steal your songbook! And I won't return it until you tell me!"

He replies determination in his eyes. I sigh aloud, I know that I can't tell him about Dez but I can't lie very well I always stutter. So I am, as people say in a pickle, I could really do with a sit by the mall pond and a talk to pickles the goose.

"Austin please, your really starting to hurt my arm as well as my feelings and I know that for a fact you don't like doing that, and if I told you where all the cuts and bruises are from they will surely become worse plus you wouldn't believe me anyway. And don't say that you would because I know for a fact that you wouldn't."

I complain, not bothering to come up with a lie.

"Sorry Ally, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I can see how this is upsetting you, so I would believe you. Trust me on that, your my best friend, ill believe you no matter what!"

"That's cute, but A you're still hurting my arm B you wouldn't want to believe it so you would accuse me of lying."

"Sorry"

Austin whispers realising my arm from his grip.

"Thank you"

I say in a hushed tone, before carefully pulling my sleeve back over the damage, attempting not to wince in pain, failing nether the less.

Austin clearly saw this and pulled me in for heavenly hug, I've always loved the hugs I get from Austin, they make me feel protected and safe from anything that could hurt me. Of course that's just a feeling he can't protect me, nobody can.

Because for them to do that means me having to tell them therefore putting some kind of stress onto their lives, which I don't want to do. And for that reason I shan't tell him or Trish or even mum and dad. No matter how bad it gets, I'm not pulling anyone else into this rubbish.

**Austins POV**

I was shocked, no that doesn't even start to explain my emotions when I saw Allys' arm, there were also other faded scars so I'm guessing this isn't the first time somebodies hurt her, just the first time somebody has realised.

The first time anyone apart from herself and the abuser have seen the cuts, slashes and scars. I swear when I find out who it was I will kill them, even if Ally insists that I won't believe it. Because I've seen the pain, I've seen the tears fall from her eyes so I'll believe anything she tells me.

Even if it was, err Dez! I would kill him, of course its not Dez as he's just plain stupid but that's why we love him! God that sounded gay! Anyway now I have two things going on in my head one: Find out who did this to Ally and make them pay! Two: get Ally and Dez to become closer, maybe then she'll trust us enough to tell us? Only time can tell.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Ally talking to somebody else in the room, her voice has returned to the normal cheerful tone it normally is in, if I hadn't of just seen those disgusting scars I wouldn't of known anything was wrong, at all. I have to give Ally credit she is hiding it well but she still needs to tell someone. Or it will just become worse

"Austin, dude? I've asked you the same question like 5 times!"

The voice of Dez pulled me out of my daydream and back to reality

"Urm sorry what?"

I ask completely confused, I hear Ally laugh and shake her head as she walked out of the practice room and head back down the stairs to get back to work

"I said wanna goto the food court, we can goto Minis?"

He asked, well more complained because he had to repeat it once again

"Yeah sure, lets go"

I say whilst heading out of the oak doors with the fellow ginger at my heel

"Hey Ally, we're off to Minis wanna come?"

I see her face light up as I ask her but then she looks just past my shoulder and freezes, like she saw a ghost. Or someone worse! I whip my head round expecting to see Dallas or someone who may have a reason to abuse her but the only person I saw was Dez.

"Err no thanks Austin, I gotta errm...Clean the violins!"

She says in her high pitch voice, the one she uses when she's lying, she pulls out a rag and heads over to the stack of multi-coloured violins and starts to dust a teal blue one "See" she spoke looking downwards towards the polished floor. Avoiding Dez and mine gaze

"Okay, well you know where we will be if you finish cleaning before we get back come on Dez"

I mutter disapointed, I was hoping to see how she acts around people to see who she isn't as 'happy happy' around then I may have a chance of figuring it out.

"Coming just gotta grab Carlos, I'll catch up with you!"

Dez replied chirpily, a big grin on his face

"Okay just be quick or I'll get Trish to eat him!"

I say with a laugh, as his face turns into one of shock. I shake my head in wonder and leave Sonic Boom and slowly pace myself towards the food court

**Dez POV**

I continue to laugh until im sure Austin is out of ear shot, when I suddenly stop and turn on my heel towards Ally

"D-Don't you have to go get Carlos?"

She asks shaking in worry

"That was a lie, I just wanted you to know that if you tell Austin or anybody anything I will get my revenge, and it will be worse than the pain right now."

I smirk, wanting to laugh at how scared she looked.

"I-I'm not going to tell Austin or anybody, not because im scared of you but because they don't deserve the stress"

She whispered back

"Oh foolish Ally, you should be scared of me, very scared."

I reply in a husky voice, luckily all the customers had left so there were no witnesses to see my hand whip around Allys face and her fly to the ground, she continues to look downwards, after a while i got bored and started to walk out when i heard

"No matter how many times you cause me pain i shan't be scared of you, never! Why? Because you're a pathetic..."

She got interupted by my foot slamming into her stomach. She groaned in pain and collapsed to the ground. She was still breathing so i didn't have to worry, and the worst she could have is a possible fractured or broken rib nothing serious.

I quickly lean over the desk, grab my orange rucksack and leave Sonic Boom with a sobbing Ally still on the floor. I dash to the food court to meet Austin, I slow my pace before I turn so he doesn't suspect anything.

As I turn around the corner in a 'Dez' way as everyone calls it I see Austin chatting up some girl, as usual. Brown hair, ankle boots she looks alot like Ally, god even just thinking about her make my blood boil. I don't know the actual reason in which I hate her I think its probably to do with the fact that since she's come into the picture, Austin has started to ditch me to hang out with her. Or something along those lines. I speed over to Austin and the mystery girl...

"Hey Austin and you are?"

I ask raising an eyebrow at the random girl, sat next to Austin.

"Oh hey, I'm bailey! And you must be Dez, Ally talks about you guys loads"

The girl I've learnt who's name is now bailey says chirply, smiling at me obvious however she knows Ally, Ally hasn't mentioned to her about the other me when Austin and Trish aren't there.

"Dez, this is Allys cousin Bailey. I was asking her if she knew anything about who has been hurting Ally, but unfortunately Ally hasn't mentioned anything, nothing to give any realisation of who it may be, whoever it is must be threatening her in someway! And im determined to find out who it is!"

Austin said with a stern look on his face, I've never seen him this serious, never. Even when his music career has been threatened, he has still had a fun carefree look upon his face. But now, now he is so serious. Its unreal. His eyes are slowly turning darker and his voice deeper, personally he's actually freaking me out a bit right now, think what he would be like if he ever found out it was me hurting her...

**-AUTHORS NOTE 2- **

**Tada! There you go, let me know what you think! Criticism is fine! Hate? Whatever im not bothered about it. So yeah let me know what you think! **

**From**

**IronManChic19 **

**Ps. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I type these up on my phone and don't always hit the right buttons! So yeah, sorry! :/ **


	2. Lets find out who Maybe

**-AUTHORS NOTE- **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've had serious writers block, so I appologise for the chapter being quite short! Anyway here comes the second chapter of 'Abuse from the unexpected'. I still don't own Austin and ally if I did, the 'romance' of Ally and Elliot would of lasted longer for better effect! **

Abuse from the unexpected

**-Austins POV-**

Its been two days since I saw the scars, and Allys still not giving up any information. Why does she not want help? We all want what's best for her and for her to be able to live her teenage years without the fear of being hurt. And yet she won't let us help her? What's up with that? Even with Trish questioning her she kept quiet, yes I told Trish, don't look at me like that! I thought she would be able to convince her to tell us, but I was wrong, very wrong. If anything this made her less willing to let us help, I suppose being threatened by her best friends probably wasn't the best idea!

So yeah, after Trish interograted her and me begging her to let me *Cough* us, I ment, help her! We still had nothing, all we know is that we wouldn't want to believe it so therefore she would be accused of lying, and she would lose her best friends. Oh and Bailey said something about Ally never wanting to put pressure upon people or people feeling like they have to make sure she's okay, so she never tells anybody anything, she always keeps it to herself, never telling anyone as she doesn't want to be judged.

Even though she knows that we love her for who she is and that we would never judge her she still doesn't seem to sure, ever since we have found our she has been slowly drifting from team Austin.

She said yesterday that she couldn't come to the meeting because she was volunteering at the local orphanage, but when I went by to see if she needed company, the owners said that they didn't have anybody called Alyson Dawson helping out. So that means she's going some where else.

As im continually trying to figure out the puzzle of Allys mystery abuser, I focus on the hand of by fellow Latino friend snapping her fingers in my face

"Austin!"

She snapped, looking close to wanting to slap me around the face

"What Trish I was thinking?!"

I complain, whilst jumping off the counter.

"I text ally she said that she's starting her shift in 15 minutes and is going to be down here in 10! So of you want to get those cameras up, you better do it soon!"

She replied quickly, handing me a bag full of miniture cameras in which me and Dez are going to set up all around the actual shopping part of the store, as that's where we think most of the abuse is happening, and if we catch this guys face, even better! There's just one problem, there will probably end up being some blind points where we can't see the shop because we only had enough money for 7 cameras and to have a complete view of the shop we need 10, so we have 3 blind points in which we are going to have to hope he or she doesn't know about it or go into it by mistake!

**-Trish POV- **

Wow, Austins in a complete trance, ever since finding out about Ally he's become so protective but yet so distant, he insisted that we went to the orphanage to see if she was there, its like he wants to be her knight in shining armour and yet he doesn't...

As I look around I see Austin and the doof running around Sonic Boom setting up cameras all over the place and then making sure that they are connected to each of our laptops.

"Camera three is connected!"

Austin yelled across the store to Dez

"Awesome, only two more to go, five and seven!"

Dez replied excitedly, jumping up and down. I swear he was dropped on his head as a kid, repeatedly. I suppose he can't help what he is. Like any of us, im just happy he's taking this serious enough to help, normally he's not the best in hard situations, unless it involves ally, like when she was going to move to new York, or when she was hit by that car a few months ago, he was concerned, infact he was the first one to find out about the car problem he was just around the corner and heard about it and ran round to help, he didn't know it was Ally at this point, but when he found out he rang me and Austin straight away and got us to come and help.

I suppose what im saying is that even though he's a doche at times he can be a complete sweetheart...

Wait that makes it sound like I like him, well I don't so stop thinking that!

**Sorry its short, I've had some serious writers block which hasn't really helped! I promise ill update soon as its summer soon so ill have plenty of time to write :) **

**From **

**IronManChic19 **

**PS. I'm so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated! :'( Please forgive me! **

**Oh and before I forget, replys to the reviews! **

**JoyfullyStarr- Aha, to be honest I would too! **

**cupcakelove15ausllyforever- wow that's a long name! And thank you! Suppose its good I have continued then! **

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys - Awh thanks, and that was kinda what I was hoping people would think! **

**Guest- I know right! And I know us girls can fight back im not saying we can't because I often do! But if you think about Allys character it doesn't really seem in her nature to fight back of you know what I mean**

**'me'- btw you're name really confused me as I was like 'what I didn't review!' aha! But I have don't worry I haven't given up on the story, just had writers block **

**MusicMyEscape- loving the name by the way, I totally relate to it! And thank you! :) **

**kittenamos- Sorry it took a while! And I hope she is aswell, and im writing the story! Aha **

**Aussly- Thanks, that's kinda what I was trying to get at, because I've never read a story where Dez is the bad guy its Amway Austin and Lester, and that got me thinking, what if Dez was horrid? What would happen and the results were this fic! **

**Charmedandcriminalmindsrock- loving the name! Criminal minds is awesome! And I have done :) **

**Righty ho! That's all, in a bit guys! :) **


	3. Whats going on? And who's this guy?

**-Authors note-**

**Hey sorry its been a while, I've been on holiday with my friends and family! But I've slowly been gathering ideas in my head for future chapters so I should be easier and quicker to update! You lucky devils ;) jokes but yeah, I don't own Austin and Ally :( anyway on with the story, here it is the third chapter of **

**-**Abuse from the unexpected-

**-Allys POV-**

'Dear songbook

Life is slowly getting better you could say, since Austin and Trish found out Dez has slowly stopped the abuse so its not as noticeable, so yeah that's good, unfortunately Austin told Bailey and that means Brett, her best friend probably knows, which i suppose means he will be here at sonic boom within the day...just my luck, I can't hide stuff from him, its like when he's around my whole world lights up.

Trish says its because I like him but I don't have time for any of that drama in my life, especially not at the moment. Plus even if I did it would never work, I can't go out with my cousins best friend...but yeah anyway Austin should be here soon its almost time to practice so yeah! Bye!

Love Ally

Xx'

Just as I closed my prized possession and placed it in the cupboard below the counter, my blonde best friend bounded in

"Hey Ally"

He said in a sing song voice and he wrapped his arms around me as he lifted me up and span me around in a circle in the air

"H-hey Austin, what's got you so happy?"

I say between laughs, whilst he places me back on the ground and pulls me into a hug, I look sideways and see a few elderly woman smiling at me and saying how we're so cute together, I go to correct them when Austin drags me off to the piano.

"Look at this!"

He yells excitedly as he unlocked his phone and went onto YouTube

"our songs at number one!"

He says bouncing in his seat

"Really? That's amazing!"

I say pulling him into yet another hug, we've never seemed to hug this much whenever a song of ours has hit number one but oh well things change!

I realise that we have been in this position for quite a few minutes now but I don't care, im only alarmed when a loud cough comes from straight behind us, the cough of Trish

"Well what do we have here?"

Trish questions, raising one eyebrow, As me and Austin jump up out of our seat and away from each other

"Awh, you two are so cute together!"

Dez squeals whilst he goes to hug Austin, Austin takes the bro hug and I laugh, but my laughters cut short when I see that Dez is coming for a hug from me, as he wraps his long arms around me I freeze up, and refuse to move.

I can't move im too scared that Dez will do something, something to cause me pain. I'm still unable to move once Dez has let go and moved away, I start to feel my legs crumple away as I collapse to the floor. I see Austins arms grip around me and his face full of concern, that's the last thing I see before it all went black.

**-Austins POV-**

I see Ally start to fall towards the ground, my first instinct is to catch her and help her back up but when her eyes closed I knew she wasn't going to stand up

"Mr Dawson!"

I yell at the top of my lungs, as the older man runs through

"What is it? Has somebody taken another guitar pick? God people have to stop stealing them!"

He says in a panic, he stops panicking when he sees his daughter in my arms crumpled on the ground

"Oh my gosh my beautiful daughter! What did you do?"

He says staring at us all, eyeing us all like we had delibratly caused her pain. Even though he knows non of us would do that, Allys is our best friend and Dez couldn't hurt a fly!

"Non of us did anything and you give guitar picks away for free!"

Trish yells

"Yeah, she just fell!"

Dez, continues with arm actions to supposedly help! I slowly move Ally from placed between my legs to oh the floor gently, so I could pull out my phone to call for an ambulance. A couple of minutes later, I hang up the phone and say

"The ambulance is on its way"

Trish lets out a sigh of relief and slowly sits down on the piano stool and places her head in her hands, Dez notices this and sits next to her and places an arm around her, could this be a love blossoming between the two? Who knows.

"Get off me you doof"

Trish complains, well that's the love idea out of the window. Dez slowly retracts his arm and moves away awkwardly.

"...so how long until the ambulance arrives?"

Dez questions trying to remove some of the sudden awkwardness from the room, and I must say it worked, Trishs' head shot up suddenly more interested in the conversation

"About five minutes now"

I answer

"I wonder why she actually collapsed? That doesn't seem like Ally, the second she starts to fall ill she takes plenty of medication and makes sure she is completely recovered before being around all us lot..."

Trish wonders aloud, that gets me thinking, why did she collapse? She looks so uneasy hugging Dez, what thoughts were going through her head at that moment?

I'm dragged away from my thoughts when a man and woman dressed in green and yellow come bursting through the doors with a stretcher to place the limp almost lifeless Ally onto, once she is placed and strapped into the stretcher she is taken into an ambulance where me and Mr Dawson join her and we are shipped off to the hospital, along side of Ally. Dez and Trish are getting a lift up to the hospital from Mrs Worthy Dezs' mum.

When we arrive Ally is taken in to have some scans done and an x-ray of her body. Me Trish Dez and Mr Dawson all sit in anxiety waiting for the doctor to return to tell us how she is.

That's when he arrived, I've never seen him before in my life but apparently he knows Ally well I'm guessing so considering he ran into the waiting room and straight away questioned me on how she was and what happened, after I explain that I didn't know what happened or how she was as she was have tests done at the moment, he finally told me who he actually is

"I'm Brett, Baileys best friend, and Allys ... Well I don't know what we are at the moment..."

He says shifting from one foot to the other

"Oh so you're the Brett Ally always talks about, she's right you are cute"

Trish says pointing a finger towards the guy, I feel a sudden gush of jealousy that Ally had been saying that this guy is cute and not me...

Its not that I like Ally in that way its just that she's been saying all this stuff and has never mentioned this guy to me. I thought we told each other everything but apparently not.

"So Brett how long have you-"

I started before I was cut off by a male doctor walking in and telling us all that the test results were back. We all run towards the room he had told us which she was in, then wait for the doctor to arrive to unlock the door.

"Now Ally seems to of had some sort of panic attack, we don't know why yet as she refuses to talk about it, but also when we did an x-ray of her she is quite badly beaten up, she had quite a few fractures which haven't healed properly and a fractured rib right at this moment, once again we do not know how any of this was caused as she refuses to speak to anyone, possibly one of you five could get through to her"

The doctor says whilst he is punching in the code to unlock the door, at first I'm confused in why he said five but then I remember that this 'brett' is with us. If im honest I do not like him one bit. I drag Trish over to one side

"Who is that guy?"

I hiss to her, she looks sideways to make sure there is nobody there, I don't really understand why but yeah.

"That's Brett, he's Baileys best friend, he moved here from Ireland four years ago, him and ally have always been close. He's lost his accent now, just in case you were wondering. But yeah someone once said he was forced to leave Ireland, I don't know why though, but he never talks about his life before he came here. According to Bailey, but Ally said that he's told her about his life there but apparently it wasn't a nice one, so that's why he doesn't talk about it. But I don't know personally, I'm still trying to figure it out myself"

Trish says, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the room where Ally was sat insisting she was fine and that everyone was being silly, even though we could all see the redness of her eyes from crying.

I looked around and couldn't see Brett, maybe he cleared off in the end? I don't know, and I don't care if im perfectly honest.

I move towards Ally and sit by her side on the bed, she looks upwards towards me, and I see desperation in her eyes, she hates hospitals, im one of the only people who know that, but yes I see desperation to get out of the hospital and into her own bed, I shake my head to signal that she has to stay here and when she realises what im saying to her, her head drops and tears start to fall down her cheeks.

I can't stand to see Ally depressed and envelope her in a massive hug, pulling her onto my lap, being careful of her newly discovered fractured rib.

Once she is on comfortably I rock her side to side as she buries her head into my shoulder. Her crying slows down until its just her shaking. I continue rocking her until she is calm and has returned her head from my shoulder.

"Awh!"

Dez whines in a cute way, the sort of way you do when you see a cute couple together, I roll my eyes at his way of making everything awkward. I look into the doe eyes of my best friend and she looks into mine, we both chuckle at the amount of times Dez 'awh's at us both.

"Right are you two together or not?"

Trish questions, sounding awfully confused

"No, why?"

Me and Ally both ask at the same time, then laugh because of it.

"...No reason..."

Trish says before giggling and leaning over to Dez to whisper something.

"Oh hey I have some new song lyrics, I'll show you them once im out of here, which should be in how long doctor?"

Ally asks looking towards the doctor who was going through her records

"Oh-a-errm two days hopefully, unless we find any other reasons to have to keep you in"

The doctor says, whilst giving ally a encouraging grin

"Two days? Why in earth two days? I'm better now! There is nothing wrong with me!"

Ally insists, starting to get worried and panicky. I quickly think fast and pull her into yet another hug and gently sing to her and rock her side to side to help calm her down.

"come on Als it will be fine, its only a couple of days and if you want I'll stay with you the entire time? How's that sound?"

I say as she looks up hopefully

"Will you?"

She says in a quiet voice, I nod gently

"Promise"

I whisper as I place my forehead against hers.

"Errm, Austin? Is it? And mr Dawson, may I speak to you outside?"

The doctor asks, as he moves towards the door

"Hey what about us?!"

Trish questions sharply

"Don't worry I'm sure these two will explain it to you afterwards"

He says as we all walk outside. The door shuts firmly behind us and I see the doctors face grow serious...

"You see the thing is..."

**Muhahaha left you on a cliff hanger! Don't worry ill update soon! Promise! So what do you think? Should there be some sort of romance between Austin and Ally or should it be between Ally and Brett, oh and you'll find out where he cleared off to soon! Still got to figure that bit out! Should Lester find out yet? Let me know on where you think this story should go and that's what I shall do! Hopefully! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I still have to use my phone to write it up as my laptops word doesn't work. :( oh yeah sorry it's such a rubbish chapter, I really just needed one to fill it all in and for the gang to meet Brett if ya get me...**

**Oh and another thing I saw this on someone elses story, if you ask me a question in the review I shall answer it, it can be about anything but not too rude! :P just put it quite clearly that its a question so put **:QUESTION: **then I shall know its one I need to answer but not in review replys :) **

**Okay that's about it just review replys now! **

**InOtherWords13: Thank you :) **

**Michellelovesr5: That he is! And have done :) **

**Charmedandcriminalmindsrock: thanks for the review again btw! And thanks I personally thought it was quite bad as I had writers block and yeah that's kinda what I was going for :) **

**DarkNight18: Ahh but is she though? That's got you thinking hasn't it ;) **

**Guest: Awh thanks that means alot and I would say me niether but I kinda wrote it so I did...**

**Guest: Awh thanks, im glad you enjoyed it that mean alot and you will have to find out to know that ;) and that he does! Which doesn't really help in allys case! And have done, sorry it took a while **

**AusllyTrez167: aha that's good advice Austin and Trish should listen to you! **

**MusicMyEscape: Awh thanks, loving the name btw :) **

**Righty ho that's all, review, do what you like just don't kill anyone no matter how much you wish to! **

**Love IronManChic19 **

**x **


End file.
